Replaced and Abandoned Or Something Like That
by alicemayisbetter
Summary: Tony's biggest fears suddenly come true- and nothing can make a difference.


I finally have an internet connection (I'm on vacation) and I really wanted to post this. So anyway, let me know. Reviews give me self-worth. Not even kidding. Okay, slightly kidding. Please give feedback nonetheless.

As always, nothing is beta'd, forgive any egregious errors. Oh, and some random spoilers/non-canon assumptions are in here. Just so you know.

* * *

><p>Tony woke up only to find he was already ten minutes behind schedule.<p>

_Great, I'm going to be late for work. Again._

He barely jumped in and out of the shower, cut himself shaving three times, threw his clothes on haphazardly, skipped breakfast entirely, and dashed out the door.

He managed to hit every red light on the way. The line in his favorite coffee shop was held up by an old woman who couldn't understand what a frappuccino was. He made some illegal turns to get out of traffic, spilled hot coffee on his (thankfully black) pants, and hit the brakes in the parking lot so fast he practically got whiplash.

Tony tapped his toes impatiently as the elevator _slooowly_ rose. He dashed out of the elevator—_just in the nick of time, I've actually made it_—practically ran to the bullpen, and then stopped dead.

"Who are you?" he said, with understandable hostility, to the beautiful redheaded woman sitting at his desk.

The rest of the team stared at him, astonished.

"DiNozzo,"—Gibbs stood at his desk—"why are you here?"

"Um, it's Tuesday? I didn't think I got time off for another two weeks…" Tony trailed off. "What is it? Why are you looking at me like that? And who's this woman at my desk?"

Gibbs didn't respond.

Tony looked around at the rest of the team. "Ziva? McGee? Come on, somebody? Please?

The redhead stood up and looked at him. "I'm Emily LeClerc. I'm part of this team now."

"Oh…kay…"

"Tony,"—Gibbs looked pained—"didn't you get the email I sent you?"

"No, my computer hasn't been working right for days. What email?"

"Tony, your position with NCIS has been terminated."

"What? No! No! Please! Why?"

"DiNozzo, you've screwed up more investigations than any NCIS agent I've worked with. You had relationships with Paula _and_ EJ, completely ignoring NCIS' and my rules. You fell in love with the daughter of an arms dealer who you were _supposed_ to be investigating. You got way too attached to a murderer you were chained to. You ignored coworkers' attempts to contact you so you could keep tonguing that he/she who murdered Pacci. If you'd been faster, you could have saved Paula. If you had bothered to check the other roofs Kate might still be alive. You waste NCIS time and money goofing off every single day. You can't do anything right.

And after all that, you fell in _love_ with me." Gibbs scoffed at Tony's shock. "You think I didn't know? It was obvious. Everyone knew. Did you really think I would want you? Why would _anyone_ want you?"

"No…" Tony's voice was weak now. "No… please…"

"Emily is replacing you. She's my new second-in-command. She's got great computer skills _and_ a police work background, and she's an expert profiler and undercover agent. _And_"—Emily walked over to Gibbs and practically draped herself over him—"we're in love."

The two kissed passionately and then turned and walked out of the bullpen.

"No, boss… Gibbs… please… I'm sorry…"

McGee looked at Tony silently and then turned and followed Gibbs.

"McGee, wait, I…"

Ziva stood and looked at him for a long time.

"Ziva, please… I always thought we were close, don't leave. I went into Somalia to save you, I was willing to throw away everything to save you, you can't just leave me like this, you _can't_."

Ziva watched him silently.

"I am sorry, Tony."

She turned and walked away.

"No! NO!" Tony finally found his voice again. "I love you! You're supposed to be my family! You can't go! You can't! No! Please! GIBBS!"

"GIBBS!"

Tony woke up drenched in sweat, throat hoarse from screaming. He shot a quick, agonized glance at the empty side of the bed where Gibbs would never lie. Then he turned over and cried himself back to sleep.


End file.
